Emote
'' default emote]] Emotes are cosmetic items available for Battle Royale and ''Save The World'', and can be everything from dances to taunts to holiday themed. They can be purchased in the Item Shop using V-Bucks or won in the Battle Pass seasons. An emote is a way to express yourself on the battlefield in many bizarre ways. History Emotes were introduced early in the game, and we’re quite simple. As more and more emotes were added, Fortnite decided to create the #BoogieDown contest, where all players could post a video of themselves making a whole new dance, and the best would be added into the game. In Season 6, Epic added Built-in Emotes, a type of emote that could only be used for certain skins. In Season 8, Epic made traversal emotes, the first being the Conga. These emotes, unlike others, allowed you to walk and move around instead of having to stand still. Season X added the first (and possibly only) vehicle emote: the B.R.U.T.E Dab. In Chapter 2: Season 1, Epic Games added two-player emotes, where players could interact with other players via emotes (e.i.g High Five). Battle Pass Seasons Item Shop Promotional Built-In emotes Others Unknown Easter Eggs *There has been debate on the internet on what the Orange Justice dance was based on. **Many say it was a dance done by Roy Purdy, who did so for the #BoogieDown challenge, when people make their own dances while Epic Games decides which dance to add.https://twitter.com/roypurdy/status/983138098644209664?lang=en **Others say that a kid who calls himself the orange shirt kid was inspired to create this dance, despite this dance being less accurate. However, the name of the dance and the description looks like they are dedicated to this kid.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_SIPWSJIiU ***"Orange Justice" may refer to the kid's appearance. After dancing, he says that the dance is also a "great exercise move", which is also the description of the orange justice emote. **However, orange justice might be a reference to the dance a black kid in a red shirt who did his own version of mask off.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0Jd_0_qJWU *The Hype emote resembles the Shoot dance. *The Dance Moves emote resembles a dance done in the episode "My First Day" in the television series "Scrubb".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81NpdkTcMAE&t=45s *The player makes an "L" with fingers when doing the Take the L. This is called the Loser gesture. *"Tidy" resembles a dance done by Snoop Dogg in "Drop It Like It's Hot".0:29 of https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaCodgL9cvk *Floss is a dance created by Russel Horning, who calls himself the Backpack Kid. He posted a video on August 18, 2016 and went viral.https://www.thesun.co.uk/fabulous/6033056/floss-dance-move-backpack-kid-how-move-banned/ *The "Free Flow" dance may be a reference to a scene in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind, in which a few characters do said dance. Although the exact moves are changed up in Fortnitehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AQx_KMoCgJU *"Zany" is a reference to the popular TikTok (musical.ly) meme "Dame tu Cosita". *When a player used the "Snap" emote during the Endgame event, with Thanos, this made a different animation. References de:Emotes (Battle Royale) es:Gestos pt-br:Dança fr:Emote Category:Cosmetics